


Last Night

by flamingEnigma



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 606, 707 - Freeform, Angst, Choi - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Luciel Choi - Freeform, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Saeyoung Choi - Freeform, Smut, mysme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingEnigma/pseuds/flamingEnigma
Summary: You and Saeyoung share an intimate night while on the run. Your lives could end tomorrow, so why not live tonight?





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> it's the scene toward the end of Saeyoung's route. it made me cry so i wanted to write it
> 
> fulla sadness and sex and feelings. 
> 
> thank u for ur time i love u

 

 

 Last Night

Your bones ached. Every fiber of your being told you to rest, to close your eyes and drift to sleep, but you couldn’t take your eyes off of him. The abandoned cabin that Saeyoung had found for you to rest in was quite comfortable, but it was unfamiliar and put you on edge. You only found solace in his gaze and in his touch. You had spent the last fifteen minutes in bed, simply holding each other and staring, no words exchanged between the two of you. He looked wistful, his golden eyes quiet and dull with exhaust. But there was a kindness to them, a gentle glow that drew you in. It was a rare occasion that you got to see him without his glasses on, but you couldn’t help but be ensnared of his eyes without the obstructions. You breathed in sync with him, heartbeats as one; you knew this because your hand was placed gently on his side, next to his own heart. The gentle beating was all you could focus on. It was all you wanted to focus on.

“I know you’re really scared.” Saeyoung’s voice broke through, and though it was nothing but a whisper, it still shook you. You blinked in surprise and then looked down at the sheets below you. You didn’t want to think about that; your fear for your life, for his life… for his brother, and for the RFA. He tensed as he noticed your sudden withdrawal, and continued to speak, gentler this time. “I’m sorry… I promise, everything will be over by tomorrow.”

Your eyes met his again as he adjusted himself to move closer to you. His arms which had already been wrapped around you drew you into him, one hand cradling the back of your head to his chest. There was nothing but warmth. You nuzzled into him, breathing in his aroma. It wasn’t a particularly pleasant smell; sweat had soaked and dried on his shirt, dirt freckled his face and hair. But you loved his smell all the same. For all the insanity you had both faced in the past few days, the way he smelled was earthy and grounding. It was real. You sought comfort in it.

“I honestly still can’t believe it…” his voice was tired, but you detected hope within it. His chest heaved slightly as he let a breath escape, though it was more like a breathy chuckle. “That I’m chasing after my brother.” Images of Saeran flashed through your mind. His dyed hair, his piercing and sadistic glare… his fearful, trembling voice. You closed your eyes for a moment, to internalize those images. He had looked so desperate as he yelled at and threatened Saeyoung. You remember the way he trembled as he fled from the both of you, eyes wild like a trapped animal. Though he was Saeyoung’s twin, he was fragile and small, and though his words and threats were large, there was fear behind them. Resentment. Spite. Malice. But also… longing. You could sense it. You drew your head back and allowed your eyes met Saeyoung’s again. You didn’t think he had stopped looking at you the whole while.

“Without you,” his words were soft. “I would have never have known the pain that my brother went through.” You opened your mouth to object, to assure him that he would have known eventually, but you stopped yourself. False hope, pointless reassurance… it was useless. He smiled sadly as you closed your mouth again; he knew what you were going to say. He was glad you didn’t.

Saeyoung paused, turning his head toward the ceiling to think for a moment. You gazed up at him, following the line of his jaw up to his ear. His hair, dirty and slick, reflected the moonlight from beyond the window. He was beautiful. It was rare that Saeyoung took his glasses off, so you had never really noticed, but his eyelashes were long and soft-looking. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes sad and thoughtful. You would do anything for him, anything at all, to erase that confusion in his soul.

Silence took over the room once again, but you missed his voice. Your hand moved from his side to his chest, your thumb rubbing his collarbone through the opening in his button up. He didn’t look back at you, but the hand holding your head relaxed slowly. After a moment, his lips parted. No words came out, and he closed them again. He seemed tentative. You stopped rubbing his collarbone, as if to tell him to continue. After a quick glance at you, he brought his attention back to the ceiling and sighed softly.

“I hated God for making me this way. But… I was able to meet you because of all the troubles I’ve gone through.” His voice caught in his chest and he swallowed quickly, closing his eyes to regain his composure. “For the first time in my life… I want to do things with another person. And once I started thinking about it, I couldn’t stop.” His gaze returned to the ceiling, but your eyes never left his. Pain, fear, and hope laced his words. He continued.

“There are so many things I want to do with you. From small things, to big grand plans, they’re all inside my mind.” You felt a pang in your heart as his voice cracked a little bit. You could feel him shake next to you, as if the feelings he was trying to convey were vibrating on his skin to try and reach you. You moved closer to him and as you adjusted, he pulled you in toward him again. You let yourself be buried in him, in his clothes and his flesh. Despite what was going on, you had never felt safer in your whole life. The heat of his body drowned you in a heavenly comfort, offering you a peace that you had not known in a long time.

“But I don’t want to tell you right now.” His words caught you off guard. You raised your head again to look at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What did he mean, he didn’t want to tell you? Your expression softened as you noticed streaks of wetness leading from the corners of his eyes to his ears, pooling beneath his eyes and above his cheeks. Saeyoung continued to stare at the ceiling, his lips tight as he attempted to conceal his sobs. He smiled, the pain and fear glowing in his eyes. His lip trembled as he sucked in a sharp breath and sighed shakily, his hand pushing your head back into his chest. He didn’t want you to look at him as he cried.

However, you did not want this. You pulled yourself free from his grip and shifted, bringing yourself closer to his eye level. You lied with him, gently caressing his jawline and wiping the tears from his cheeks as he closed his eyes and breathed. You watched him as he took a moment to recover, pressing his face into your hand, seeking comfort against your palm. After a moment, his eyes opened again and drew you in immediately. Their amber glow was accented by tears and heavy eyelashes. He took your hand in his own, squeezing it as if to affirm you were still there beside him. That you were still real. That this wasn’t a dream. He didn’t let go.

“I’m afraid you’ll run off if I tell you… I’m afraid something bad will happen again.” You opened your mouth to object again – you would never run away. You were in too deep, but you were okay with drowning as long as it was within him.

You began to speak, but he quickly intercepted you.

“If I say it, and something happens to me… it’ll be so sad if they don’t come true.” A painful smile spread across his lips as he closed his eyes again. His words were so heavy, you could almost feel the gravity of them drawing you in. But you understood what he meant. How truly painful it would be to know what your future could hold in store, only to have it ripped from your hands in a flash of simultaneous light and darkness. To have great expectations that would never be met if one small thing went wrong… you tensed. Your fear became alive again and you looked at him, almost desperately, for some kind of reassurance. Saeyoung smiled sadly at you before pulling you into him again, pressing your head against his neck and running his hands through your hair. The feeling of safety returned to you once again and you melted into him, your own arms finding their way around his torso. You could not be close enough to him. The beating of his heart soothed you, though, and you were calm as you listened to its gentle rhythm.

“So for now, the dreams I have about our life will just stay inside me.” He was quiet as he kissed the top of your head. But you did not want those dreams to stay inside of him. You wanted to know them, you wanted to experience them. But you knew better than to pry with Saeyoung and instead fell silent, returning to the previous joy of simply laying there with him. You wanted to take this all in; the way the fabric of his shirt felt against you skin, his smell, the warmth of his hands on your own, the way his hair fell between his eyes, the feeling of his body against yours as he held you close. You never wanted to forget this feeling.

After an eternity of peaceful silence, Saeyoung spoke again.

“Tonight might be our last night.” His words were a whisper. There was fear… sadness… and suggestion to his tone. He lowered his lips to your ear, his breath warm and gentle. “Or… we might be able to spend the rest of our lives together.” You practically melted at the thought. It was what you wanted… to spend the rest of your life with this man in your arms. To grow with him, to have a family with him… you smiled into his shirt, letting him envelope you. Saeyoung’s fingers moved through your hair as he caressed the back of your head, his lips still close to your ear.

“I don’t know the results… but if tonight is our last… I just want to do one thing. Can I… be a bit selfish to you?” he was nervous. You could tell by the way his voice shook, by the way his fingers tensed as he pet you, by how his body was stiff against your own. It seemed as though he believed that his slightest touch could break you with how gentle he was being and with how much caution he was taking. You did not raise your head from his chest but instead continued to listen, your hands pressed gently to his back in a warm embrace. You took a moment before nodding, giving him the signal to continue.

“I want to leave on you evidence… that I existed.” The words and warm air grazed your ear and sent shivers up your spine. Before you had a chance to respond, Saeyoung was sitting up, dragging you upwards with him. He cradled your head to his chest as he leaned back against the headboard, looking down at you with a parted smile. The moonlight illuminated his face in the softest glow you had ever seen, and you couldn’t help but believe that he was truly an angel that was sent to you by God himself. A heavenly body, your whole world. You extended your hand to his face, once again brushing his jawline with the back of your hand.

You suddenly found yourself on top of him, straddling his legs with one hand cupping his jaw and the other in his hair. You were breathless, as if he had stolen the air from your lungs with his helpless expression. God, he looked so fragile. You wanted to save him. All the hurt, the reality of V’s betrayal, the encounter with his brother, his fear for your lives… you wanted them to disappear, just for this moment. You wanted nothing more than to see just him, to become his world, to embrace him and exist as two souls in that world. The way he looked at you made you believe that he wanted the same.

You lowered your head to his so that your noses touched gently, your lips only inches from his own. His hands hovered above your waist, only lightly touching the fabric of your blouse. He seemed tentative, afraid of breaking you. After a moment’s pause, he allowed himself to place his hands on your hips, pulling your body in closer to his own.

“I want to hold you tight and love you all night so that you can remember me forever.” His voice was quiet but firm as he gained confidence. Your eyes were locked to his, a weird sense of anticipation building inside your chest. There was a moment of silence between you as you stared at one another, his eyes still as gentle as before. With the kindest smile you had ever seen, he spoke once more.

“Will you let me?”

As if to say yes, you lowered yourself to meet him in a slow kiss. It was strange, but this was the first time you had actually kissed Saeyoung – there simply hadn’t been time before now, no opportunity to be so intimate. It wasn’t what you expected. You had always anticipated kissing to be something jolting, intense. There were no sparks to this kiss, but god, was there warmth. You had never experienced something so tender, so sweet, so welcoming in your whole life. His lips were so soft. His hands drew you in and in, as if he could not be close enough to you in that moment. You kissed for a few more moments, the sounds of your lips meeting again and again and the quiet exhales of breath in between being the only things to fill the room.

Saeyoung pulled back after a moment and you stopped with him, gazing down again to see why he had stopped. His face was glowing and he dawned a dopey smile. He was beautiful.

“Sorry, I… I just needed to look at you again.” He murmured before pulling your head back close to his own. His eyes closed as his nose grazed against yours. “I never want to forget. I… I want to keep looking at you. I can’t help myself.” He laughed softly, as if what he had said was funny, but there was true longing in his voice.

 

 

***

 

Once again, he met you in a kiss, though this time was different. There was electricity to this one, it was almost forceful. It was hungry, desperate. With your body pressed against Saeyoung’s, you reciprocated his intensity, your lips parting to allow him entry. His tongue wasted no time in meeting your own and they clashed for a moment before entwining. He continued to kiss you, his hands moving from your waist to your hips to the hems of your sweater. He grunted softly as you quivered when his hands met the flesh beneath your clothing. They brought a welcome chill, a stark contrast to the heat being exchanged between your bodies. You felt his lips purse into a smile as you sucked in a breath of air, rung out of you by his fingers grazing against your sides as he pulled up your sweater and shirt.

The kiss was broken as he slid your blouse over your head and arms and disposed of them by tossing them to the floor. He stopped to take in your body, his lips parting in a quiet awe. Your cheeks became hot as his eyes trailed down from your eyes to your collarbone to your bra to your navel. Another quiet moment was shared as his eyes came back up to meet yours, though you quickly looked down in embarrassment. His hand reached up to caress your jaw and tilt your head back up to meet his gaze. You could have drowned in his eyes. There was something inside of them; a new flame, a ray of light. Maybe it was just the reflection of the moon, but something glowed behind his irises and ensnared you in its warmth. It was lustful and curious, hungry but yielding. You felt overwhelmed with love.

“… Of all the galaxies in the sky… yours is the most celestial body I’ve ever seen.” He breathed after a moment, suddenly seeming lost again. He sat up to meet you in another kiss, his hands back on your waist as his fingers gripped your flesh. You couldn’t help but grin at his corniness, and he grinned back against your lips. His mouth moved from yours to your jawline, kissing the angles and dips of your flesh. You shuddered and held onto him, closing your eyes to lose yourself to this feeling. His voice broke through the darkness once again. “I want to see more.”

His hands reached behind your back and grasped at the strap of your bra, his lips moving to your neck as he undid the clasp. Saeyoung removed your bra and tossed it toward the pile of your clothes that were slowly accumulating on the floor. He kissed a line up from your collarbone to your neck once more, his breath warm against your skin. You wanted all of him at this very moment. You found yourself unfastening the buttons of his shirt slowly as he kissed your skin, too occupied with your body to notice. The texture of the fabric was so much more apparent now… had his clothes always felt so soft? You murmured his name quietly as your hands found their way down to the hem of his button-up, and the sudden contact of your fingers to his waist seemed to excite Saeyoung even more. You felt the exhale of a shuddering breath as you began to lift up his shirt and he stopped kissing you for a moment to help you remove the article. It joined your clothes on the floor as you two embraced once more, flesh on flesh, mouth to mouth.

With one arm wrapped around your waist and the other hand in your hair, Saeyoung drew your frame in against his own. You couldn’t be close enough to him, though, and wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him in. It felt almost surreal, how intimate this truly was. How safe you felt despite your vulnerability. How strange it was, to trust someone else with your own body, to offer it to them purely out of the sincerity of your love. You lost yourself in those thoughts, in the beauty of this moment, of how deeply you had fallen into his world. You could never regret this.

Saeyoung had moved back to your neck, now sucking on your flesh and leaving visible marks. His words echoed in your head. I want to leave on you evidence… that I existed. Your heart panged once more. The thought that he could disappear from this world without a trace, any physical marker of his life being wiped away like a speck of dirt being wiped away from the glass of the window… your breath caught in your throat and you clutched him tighter. The need to envelope him, the contain him within yourself so that nothing could touch him... it took you over. How unfair it would be, to be the last evidence of this person’s life and existence. You did not want to bare that responsibility on your own. You couldn’t.

“Saeyoung…” his name leaving your mouth felt more right than anything had before. Your moan had some kind of power over him, it seemed, because as soon as his name graced your lips he seemed to lose control for a moment. His hips bucked upwards, staying there as he panted against your neck with labored breath. He was restraining himself. You didn’t want him to.

You allowed yourself to press back into him, grinding against his lap as he groaned into your skin. He whispered your name beneath his breath, leaning further and further into you as your hips rocked against his groin. You ignored his call and continued to rock, lost in your own desperation for him. He whispered your name again, though this time his voice seemed to be pleading with you. You peered down at him, surprised by the sudden desperation in his voice. His breath was shallow as he met your gaze, his eyes half closed and eyebrows furrowed upward. He raised his chin up to kiss your mouth again, his fingers now tracing their way back down your body and into the elastic band of your leggings. You took ragged breaths between your kisses as you placed your hands over his, pushing down in order to have him remove your pants and underwear simultaneously. You adjusted yourself in his lap in order to slide both off completely, now sitting truly exposed.

Once again, Saeyoung took the sight of your body in completely, his breath catching in his throat as his eyes skimmed your curves and angles. You positioned yourself on your knees as you straddled him, raising your body upright as you looked down on him. It was a moment before he gazed back up at you, a pleased smile gracing his lips.

He quickly removed his own remaining clothes with your help, leaving the both of you completely exposed to only each other. The vulnerability of it, the tentative meeting of skin that had previously remained untouched by other people… you were breathless at the sight and feel of him. The blemishes on his skin, the shape of his stomach and underlying muscles, the softness of his naked thighs and the way his fragile frame looked against the moonlight filtering through the window. You were in awe. You hardly noticed as he lowered himself into a laying position beneath you, kissing your breasts, stomach, and navel as he went down. His breath was hot against your folds as the tip of his nose met your most sensitive spot. You shuddered slightly as Saeyoung tentatively brought his face closer, his tongue making contact with the slit of your vagina and dragging itself along it until he was back at your clit.

With the gentleness of an angel, he began sucking, licking on occasion. His hands gripped your hips, keeping you raised above his head while he performed. That was probably a good thing, too, considering how it felt like your knees could give out at any moment from the sheer intensity of what he was doing to you. You resisted the urge to press into him further, instead raising your hand to your breasts to cup and squeeze as he orally possessed you. He breathed through his nose as he sucked and moaned into you, the vibrations of his voice intensifying your need to move and grind. But you stayed still for him, occasionally raising yourself up when he got a little too intense for your own good. His head would always follow you up though, staying nestled between your legs, so all you could do was squirm and moan as he continued to lick and prod. His tongue traced the folds of your cunt, pressing firmly against your slit and inserting only slightly as he passed over it.

“Saeyoung,” you breathed heavily as you whispered his name. You couldn’t take much more of this. He was so gentle with your body… from his tender kisses to the slow and soft licks he traced along your flesh to the way his hands held you to him. He continued and you squirmed more, your breathing deep and slow as you attempted to contain yourself. You whispered his name again, raising your head to the ceiling and arching your back forward. He peered back up at you, his eyes devious and playful as he inhaled deeply. You shivered as he raised himself back up to face you again, meeting you with a kiss that tasted like you. The deep kiss was over too quickly, you noted sadly, as Saeyoung withdrew to gaze at you once more.

“I...” he began slowly, his hips raised to meet your own dripping cunt. “I want you so badly. I want to hear you say it too. Please… say that you want me too.” He sounded desperate. You couldn’t help but smile at his request, pulling him back into another kiss as you rested yourself against his crotch. He bucked his hips slowly, his need for you clear.

“Saeyoung…” you breathed into him, placing your own lips at his neck. You kissed him there softly, repeatedly, and left a mark of your own before answering him completely. “I need you. I need you more than the waves needs the moon; more than the stars need the sky. I want you to have me, and to have you for myself. Please.” Before he could reply, you ensnared him in another kiss, your tongues grazing over one another and meeting as you did so. You reached down and took his member into your hand, noticing it twitch at your touch and pulsate within your palm. You looked at Saeyoung as you did so, being met with the largest blush you had ever seen on his face. You smiled softly, kissing him once more before raising yourself above him and directing his cock into your yourself. It pressed against your slit – the pressure itself was enough to make you whimper.

Saeyoung took your hand in his own and assisted you, sitting up and meeting you with another kiss as his free hand rested on your hip. He pushed you down onto him gently and you sucked in air with a ragged breath as he entered you. You winced and reflexively tensed, drawing Saeyoung’s breath from his own lungs as you tightened around him. He looked up at you, breaking your kiss as he held you to him.

“Relax… it’s okay. Tell me if I’m hurting you.” He offered quietly, kissing your cheeks and moving his lips to your neck to kiss and suck. You nodded silently, biting your own lip as you continued your descent onto his length. He filled you completely and you loved it. He was so hot inside of you, his urge to buck and grind apparent as his hips twitched and his breathing hastened. Instead, though, you set the pace. After settling at the base of his shaft, you raised yourself up slowly and went back down immediately. Saeyoung grunted, bucking his hips to meet you in your descent, and you couldn’t help but moan yourself. You gyrated your hips, wanting to feel every inch of him against every part of you, and you were not disappointed.

You continued to move against him, slowly and with intent. Saeyoung matched your movements, raising his hips to meet you as you rode him. It was such an intense yet peaceful feeling, hot and burning yet simultaneously warm and kind. You wanted to see his face again, as it had been buried in your neck for the past minute, and brought your hand to his chin to raise it. The face that met you was full of tears, which took you by surprise for a moment. You stopped to stare at him and he stared back, captured by your wide eyes and parted lips. There was a second of silence before you raised your hand in order to wipe his eyes, pushing aside and drying the tears on his face.

“S-sorry,” he smiled stupidly, shaking slightly as he closed his eyes. His face pressed against the palm of your hand and he took a moment for himself. “I just… I never thought I’d live to see this. I never thought I’d be able to be so intimate with someone… to be so vulnerable with someone else. To be so in love with someone else.” His eyes met yours once again and you choked a little. He was so beautiful, so pure. “I love you.” He continued, meeting you in another kiss. It was slow and direct, intimate and alive. Saeyoung began rocking his hips again, holding you close to him as he did so. Between each kiss, he would murmur something quickly before going in for the next. You could still feel his tears against your cheeks and he would occasionally shudder. You were unable to tell if this was a pleasurable inhale or a sob racking his body.

You quickly realized that, between each kiss, he was telling you he loved you, over and over again. It was as if he couldn’t say it enough, as though the words never tired on his lips. You pulled him in close to you, kissing the locks of his hair and the skin on his temple and the tops of his ears as he continued to make love to you, the bucking of his hips becoming more and more involuntary as he lost himself in your body. Saeyoung drew his lips from yours and brought them to your shoulder, his arms around your waist pulling your torso closer to his. With a jagged breath, his teeth grazed the flesh of your neck. And then, a bite. Restrained, not intended to harm, but a bite nonetheless. You felt a sudden and new warmth from within as his thrusting became deliberate and forceful. It sent your eyes rolling as you came with him, your cleft clenching around him as your body was racked with sensation. You could hear your heart beating in your ears as you collapsed into him, your nether still tight and throbbing. His eyes met yours and he kissed you, overcome with love and passion at the sight of you.

Time seemed to pass so slowly, which you were grateful for. Recently, things had moved so quickly, but in this place each minute burned away like an ember after the fire. You had both taken a moment to relax and kiss, whispering sweet nothings to one another. It wasn’t long, however, before the feeling of need came over you and suddenly you were the one resting against the bed, Saeyoung straddling one of your thighs as he kissed you. He lowered himself onto you, at first rubbing his manhood against your thigh as he smothered you in tender yet messy kisses. You guided him to your entrance and he returned to you, a moan parting from him as he did so.

You spent the night like this, making love and whispering. You had no desire to be loud, no desire to be heard. You felt contained, being quiet like this. As if you each belonged only to each other, your words and your breath meant for no one else. This room was your space, and this man your beacon. He was a pillar of light against the encapsulating thrall of the night sky beyond you.

However, the night sky slowly faded into the morning dawn and light began to filter through the windows as the birds began to sing. Saeyoung held you in his arms, gently cradling you against himself as you peered up into his eyes. The amber glow had not left them. You smiled and lifted your chin toward him to meet his lips with your own, softly. His body emanated warmth, and you nestled yourself into him. His gaze didn’t leave you, a small smile gracing his lips as you yawned and blinked your eyes slowly. A moment of serene calm. There was a lull, and then darkness.

 

When you awoke, your eyes fluttering open as sunlight assaulted you, your eyes were met with Saeyoung’s once more. He blushed the moment you came to, but his eyes didn’t leave you. You smiled and kissed him once more before settling back into him.

“S-sorry.” he smiled sheepishly, pushing a lock of his hair behind his ear. “I watched you sleep. Is that weird?” you shook your head sleepily in response, exhaling through your nose in contented laughter. He chuckled too, adjusting himself beneath you. He was silent for a moment before a look of somberness shadowed his features. He smiled still, but it was a quiet smile. You gazed up at him questioningly.

“I was scared to close my eyes.” His tone was level, but there was a pang under his voice. “I was so scared that if I did, if I drifted for even one moment… that… you wouldn’t be there when I opened them again. That you’d disappear from my world, and I would be alone again. I couldn’t take that.” The corners of his lips drew up in a brief, sad smile, his eyes wistful with a twinge of longing in them. It was a moment before his features brightened, now hopeful and slightly playful. He spoke softly. “Plus you have a really embarrassing sleeping face. You drooled.”

You couldn’t help but laugh and deliver a soft and playful punch to his shoulder. He laughed with you, and you were grateful. It was a kind beginning to what would be a long and challenging day. You had so many obstacles before you. You both did. Today would decide the course of your future. But you were sure that if Saeyoung was beside you, his shoulder to yours, your hands clasped together and your eyes forward, you could take on any future that the world had planned for the both of you. You were ready.

With a gentle kiss and a touch of his forehead to yours, he released you and rose from bed. He put on his clothes, slowly, as if trying to make these quiet hours last. When he was dressed, he dawned his glasses and stood at the threshold of the door. He paused before turning his torso, head turned to meet your stare. His eyes were bright, gleaming, an energy returned to him that you hadn’t seen for the past few days. It radiated off of him, like flame from the sun. A wide grin spread across his face as his eyes smiled with him.

“Are you ready, 606?”

You were ready.


End file.
